Not Shy
by Romangstagnant
Summary: Samus and Zelda's... passionate session is interrupted by Peach. And Zelda finds out that Samus is shy. The blonde, however is adamant and denies being shy. She's totally shy, though.


_x_

Samus reluctantly raised another spoonful of ice cream to her mouth, groaning. She discreetly, or so she thought, spit the ice cream back into it's container. She shuddered and glanced towards Zelda warily. She cursed under her breath when Zelda sent her a knowing glance.

"I think that's enough ice cream for one day," Zelda said, slowly reaching for the container.

"No!" Samus snatched the container further away. "I can eat a gallon, I know I can!"

"Samus, don't be difficult."

"You don't understand!" She yelled. My reputation is at stake! I have to!" Her eyes were crazed. "I have to finish it!"

"Honey, you don't have to do anything."

"B-but I have to! I was dared! The Hunter does not back down from a dare! If that fat ass-"

"Language," Zelda reminded, they had received a complaint from the hands when Ness was caught cussing out Ganondorf to the point of making him cry. He had been Samus' apprentice.

Samus groaned. "If that pathetic piece of Schmitt thinks I can't eat something that the average woman can finish during her emotional tantrums, then he is sorely mistaken!"

Zelda pouted. "But you don't have to honey."

"I do! I-"

Samus' rant was silenced with a forceful kiss from the brunette. Zelda smiled warmly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She gently broke away and nuzzled their noses together.

"You don't." Their direct eye contact managed to calm Samus slightly.

"I..." Samus felt confused. "But I do?"

"No," Zelda sang in a whisper. "You don't. Wouldn't you rather kiss me? Or cuddle? Or-" She pulled Samus closer. "We can do more." She kissed Samus sweetly. "Wouldn't that be nice, hmm?"

"That... would be nice." Samus admitted, abandoning the gallon onto her desk and settling her hands on Zelda's slender waist.

Zelda hummed and cooed tender affections into her ear, some of which caused Samus to blush at all of the attention that was being given to her.

"My tough bounty hunter..." Zelda murmured and dived into the crook of her neck, placing tender kisses along her collarbone and then rose to gently nibble on the tender skin over her pulse. Samus tilted her head back for greater access; Zelda bit down on the smooth skin, eliciting a breathy moan. The Hylian buried her face deeply into Samus' thick, sunshine blonde tresses and profoundly inhaled her unique scent.

*"Samus..."*

The huntress' breath hitched at the tone; she cleared her throat roughly. "Y-yeah?"

"I-" Zelda chuckled deeply and their roles suddenly seemed to have changed. "I feel so irrational... I feel like I want to eat you. To savor every bite and devour you in your entirety."

Samus gulped and gave a nervous smile. The princess' deep indigo-blue eyes were obscure and darker than usual, to the point that it gave the blonde chills. "Oh?"

"Mm-hmm," Zelda said simply, reaching for the hem of Samus' large t-shirt and slowly revealing a flat stomach that she bent down to nibble on. Samus spasmed in response, throwing her head back and pulling Zelda close against her.

"Oh, hey you guys!" Peach greeted cheerily, making Samus' eyes widen in horror and absolute mortification. "Don't mind me, I'm just picking up my purse," Peach said, rummaging inside her closet and retrieving said bag located deep within a specific compartment. As she left, she gave a playful comment of 'go get her tiger' accompanied by the claw motion towards Zelda.

The door shut once more.

Samus proceeded to die from embarrassment.

"Samus, it wasn't that bad. At least she was... uh."

The blonde's cheeks were unbelievably red and she had pulled her T-shirt to conceal herself in an almost modest manner. "T-this isn't fair! What the hell did I do to deserve this!?"

Zelda giggled. "I never guessed you to be the shy type."

"I'm not shy!" Samus argued.

"You... you are, aren't you?" Zelda attacked the blonde into a tight embrace and squeezed affectionately. "Aww, that's adorable, Samus!"

"Damn it, I'm not shy! I don't do shy! Shy is for the weak!" Samus insisted, making a futile attempt to free herself from the brunette's grip. Zelda was having too much fun to remind the blonde to mind her language. "What the hell, have you been working out?"

"No more than usual," Zelda joked and playfully flexed. "Just enough to keep you interested."

Samus rolled her eyes. "This is stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"This..." She struggled to properly explain what she wanted to say. "This conversation!"

"I think it's rather entertaining. And I managed to learn something amazing about you! Well, to be honest, everything about you is amazing."

Samus blushed and looked away quickly to hide it. "Don't say those kinds of things..."

"Why not? Don't you like being complimented? Oh..." Zelda grinned. "It's because you're shy, isn't it?"

"N-no! I'm not shy!"

"Then why are you blushing? Why can't you look me in the eye? Is it... may it be... perhaps because..." Zelda's tone gradually became more teasing.

"I'M NOT SHY!" Samus crossed her arms angrily and looked away from the brunette.

"Oh..." Zelda nodded in understanding. "...you're sensitive too."

"Agh!"  



End file.
